


双向共存·12

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】双向共存 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。





	双向共存·12

十二.

巴里把手中的钥匙重重放下，叮呤咣啷的声响中透露的不耐让他脸上刻意摆出的厌烦显得还挺像那么回事。他并不是真的对又一次擅闯他住处的布鲁斯感到厌恶或是什么，他只是觉得他必须得这么做，才能让布鲁斯偷偷潜进他家这件事变得不那么可疑。

“我不觉得你出现在这儿是个好主意。”

布鲁斯在亮起了灯的车库里整理了一下大衣下摆，尽管他早就建议巴里从车库搬出去，但自从工作稳定以及联盟成立后，经常搬家的人倒是再也没有换过住址。布鲁斯不会自以为是地认为这和自己找上他有关，只不过，他的确很乐意看到这种好的改变。

“你好像很了解我的处境。”身体向后靠的同时，布鲁斯的右腿也悠闲地搭上了左腿，“维克多和你联系过了。”

这不是个问句。布鲁斯不认为他有和巴里就这种事“周旋”的必要，他需要说的太多，而他的时间又太少。

“……那和你无关，”巴里眼见着布鲁斯的眉毛蹩起来，一时不确定自己是否有把布鲁斯继续推走的必要，“我已经不归你管了！反正……反正联盟也不存在了。”

“我怎么不知道正义联盟已经解散了？”

布鲁斯勾着唇角反问道。这让巴里愣了几秒后尴尬地挠了挠鬓角，动来动去的眼珠不意外又朝上翻了一下——当他不懂得如何面对气势迫人的布鲁斯•韦恩时，这就是他下意识的小动作，无处安放的眼睛绕了好几圈，最终还是被布鲁斯似笑非笑盯着他的眼神打败了。

“你这样来见我很危险。”巴里叹了口气，摘下帽子开始朝布鲁斯走近，桌面上凌乱搜集来的所有关于如今这个超人的报道，他猜布鲁斯也早就看到了，他随手拿起一张，又冲布鲁斯指了指上面的照片：

“我可不觉得这个‘超人’会对你来找我这件事坐视不理，更何况你的伤才刚刚养好一些……”

随着说话的声音越来越低，巴里的脸上从故作的躁怒变成了明显的担忧，但这会儿的布鲁斯不得不把感谢的部分略过：

“我和他说过，我会尝试着修复大家的关系直到联盟恢复正常，因此来见你不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。”

“他相信你？”

“这个我会处理。”在巴里的忧虑变得更重之前，布鲁斯站了起来，他抬了抬手指，示意巴里把那张报纸放下，“所以我们要继续把时间浪费在这种无意义的对话上、而不是围绕维克多联系你的事进行讨论吗？”

正脱下夹克的巴里顿了顿，老实讲，他原本只打算以自己的方式进行一些协助，把处境最微妙也最危险的布鲁斯扯进来可不是他想看到的局面。当然，他也知道自己一开始就该相信维克多说的“这绝对不可能”，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩可不会允许这种情况的发生。

“……好吧，维克的确联系过我。”巴里把外套搭在椅背上，语气多少有些气馁，“不少次。”

“在你和他单独建立的频道里？”

巴里点点头，默认后又低估了句“我只是想帮忙”。

“我明白。”布鲁斯当然了解巴里的善意，在他看来，不和超人发生正面冲突只是默默远离的方式在这种状况下尤为正确，至少，这让克拉克减低了不少对巴里的警惕，“但有些事我们必须见面才能说清楚。”

“到底出了什么问题？那个超人……”巴里看看布鲁斯，又和他一起低头看了眼一整张桌面上所有被客观报道的事实，那个在巴里看来过于严肃、极端、每个被拍下的表情都凶神恶煞到让他汗毛直立的超人陌生到可怕，“真希望你再一次坐在我第二喜欢的椅子上是为了告诉我确切原因的。”

“除非克拉克——我指那个绝不会做出这些事的克拉克告诉我们原因，否则我无法做出肯定的回答。”布鲁斯敲敲桌子，手指无意识地戳在了星球日报对超人的改变发表的评论文章上，他们把这称为“离奇、可怖、且应当令人警惕的”……

离奇可怖的又何止这些。

“无论这听起来有多不可置信多荒谬，我希望你相信，他不是克拉克，”布鲁斯把每个字都咬得很重，他想用最郑重的措辞来尽快说服巴里，“他更不是你曾经结识过的那个超人。”

“怎么会？怎么可能！那是……我是说超人现在做的这一切他自己的选择！”即使是瞠目结舌的状态，巴里的语速仍旧非常快，“闯进白宫……夺走黑门监狱控制权……转移犯人……威胁军队……这可都是他自己……”

“那不是他。”布鲁斯再次重复道，他拍了把巴里的肩膀，要求这个受惊的男孩冷静下来，“相关的信息稍后我会让维克多发给你，无论具体诱因是什么，我现在能确定，在母盒用强大的能量激活他的细胞时，同时也创造出了现在的这个超人。”

“……不，布鲁斯，我还是不明白。两个克拉克？我被你弄糊涂了，如果你是想为他的性情大变推卸责任……”

“如果不是原本的克拉克抓住过一瞬间的机会给过我提醒，我也会以为他是否只是在某种刺激下改变了性格。”布鲁斯把目光从黑色制服的照片上移开，又偏头看向巴里，“还记得维克多说过母盒一边毁灭一边创造吗？”

“他的身体被另一个‘超人’占据了。事实上，在我意识到这个之前，就已经有了非常多的预兆和警告，是我忽略了。”

巴里重重地咽了下口水，他塌下肩，有自我说服似的搓了把后颈：

“好吧……我错怪克拉克了。呃，我是说，那个好脾气……好吧也没那么好脾气，但比现在这个好点，我在说什么……总之我想我搞懂事情为什么会变成这样了。”

“很高兴我们没有把太多的时间花费在这件事上。”布鲁斯说完转身面向了巴里的某一台电脑，那台显示器的右下角正贴着一张不属于巴里的便签，“去福西特市，找那个地址上的孩子。”

“比利•巴特森？他是谁？”红影闪到显示屏面前又闪回来，巴里晃着纸条，又上上下下透彻研究了好几次，“你们有什么交集？找到他我该说什么？难道直接告诉他我是闪电侠？”

“没错，告诉他你是闪电侠。”布鲁斯肯定着巴里随口的猜想，“赢得他的信任，让他相信我们的联盟欢迎他、同时迫切需要他。”

“这不就是你以前做的事？”巴里的眼睛亮了亮，像是勾起了某些“惊悚而美好”的回忆，“是不是只要我学着你那样……呃……潜入他家，坐在他喜欢的椅子上，朝他扔个蝙蝠镖是不是就行了？等等……你已经去过了现在就差临门一脚对不对？”

“你见到他会知道该怎么办的。”布鲁斯没有正面回答，他快速收敛了嘴边因想象巴里和比利的见面而冒出的笑意（他相信那一定会是极其有趣的场面），同时把手伸进大衣内侧拿出了个什么朝巴里递了过去，“还有，务必收好这个。”

“这是什……”

“卢瑟的笔记。”没等巴里问完，布鲁斯就在解释后连贯地嘱咐道：“那上面有一些太阳光线的研究，但不全面。关于不同太阳光线会对氪星细胞产生影响的部分我特别写在里面了，我在那儿标注了一个构想。用你的脑子记下它、然后藏好它。别留任何备份，去找塞拉斯教授，我相信你们可以让我描绘在上面的构想成真。”

“光线对氪星人会有影响？你是怎么知道的？”巴里懵懵懂懂地快速翻阅了一遍，又瞥眼去看布鲁斯。布鲁斯只是撇了撇嘴，没有要作答的意思。然而就算只是这么简单过一遍，巴里也能看出布鲁斯从没停止过对超人的深入研究——要知道，这对担心布鲁斯的其他人来说可算不上是什么好消息，“那你呢？你怎么打算？继续保持现状？”

“这是最好的观察他的方法。” 布鲁斯轻轻笑了笑，“趁我现在对他还有着些微不足道的约束力。”

“你知道其实你明明有可以对付超人的终极武器吧……”巴里犹犹豫豫地低低嘟囔了声，见布鲁斯沉下的脸撇过来，他只得又消极地改口，“好吧，就当我没说，我知道你不想伤害克拉克，但你也不必把这件事当成你的错——嘿，你现在这样子是在说这一切都是你的错吧？所以你才要以自己的安全为代价继续留在超人身边？拜托，说真的，我和维克多一想到你和那家伙每天待在一起就提心吊胆的。戴安娜还为此和我通了电话……”

“我的确不想伤害他。”布鲁斯打断了巴里看起来暂时不会结束的絮叨，他抚了抚巴里的背，语气也跟着变得轻柔了许多，“但我也不希望‘他’伤害到你们。”

巴里眨了眨眼睛，不知该再说什么，谁能阻止下定决心的蝙蝠侠？那个“被消失”了的超人？可他们现在连该去哪儿找他都没个头绪！

“照我说的去做，我们必须尽快把另外那个克拉克找回来。”布鲁斯弯起手指敲了敲笔记本的封面后，扣上了大衣的纽扣，“在事态更加严重之前。”

“多严重？”巴里看着转身朝后方走的布鲁斯，追问道。

“尽可能往严重想，那会让大家更有效率。”推开后门的手停住了，隐进暗处的布鲁斯想了想，又侧身看向光亮里的巴里，“不过有一件事你说对了。”

巴里抱着笔记本，安静地听着。

“坚持使用母盒唤醒超人的人是我。”真相一早就透明地呈现在了他眼前，他应该更早把这所有线索联系起来的。就像戴安娜为了是否要用母盒复活超人时曾指责过他的那样，如果他能更缜密地考虑后果和种种副作用，局面就不会失控到今天这个地步——

“所以，这的确是我的错。”

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞的时候克拉克并不在那儿。他的确以为克拉克会等候在那儿质问他些什么并对此做好了准备，但他不在，也确实让他松了口气。和这个“焕然一新”的超人相处比他想象中还要困难，他毫不意外戴安娜和亚瑟在最初会通过如此激烈的方式和超人做出了某种了断——在超人施予的无形压力之下，若不是选择反抗，就只能选择屈服。

他换了身衣服，电视新闻里是超人这一天的行踪，他再次造访了白宫、面对电视镜头警告国防部长谨慎发言、他又救了那些人、惩治了什么罪犯都不间断地被跟踪报道着。布鲁斯在这样的背景音中做完了康复训练，等他洗了个澡再踏出来，他预想中会更早来见他的人如约而至。

“回来了。”

布鲁斯擦着头发，以此算作问候。克拉克迎上了他，电视的音量早已被调到了最低，而来到他面前的克拉克以稍稍悬浮的高度俯视着他：

“你去见巴里了。”

没毛巾遮盖了小半张脸布鲁斯嗯了一声后面无表情地绕过了他。

“你应该知道他对我的做法有很大的异议。”克拉克缓缓地飘在布鲁斯的后头跟着 “他已经不算是联盟的一员了，或者说，已经没有联盟了。”

“而我说过我想要的正是修补这样的局面。”布鲁斯把毛巾扔开，腾出的手系好了身上的浴袍，他的话总是听不出太多的情绪，不像反驳，但也不像辩解，“我只是在做这样的事而已。” 

“哪怕他们统统反对我，你也要去见他们？”克拉克终于落了地，他重新拿起毛巾盖在布鲁斯脑袋上，接着握住了他的手，这不免让布鲁斯错觉以为安抚自己的情绪、是现在唯一能让超人付出耐心的事了。

“你们缺少的只是一次有效的沟通。”布鲁斯再次把毛巾丢开，视线也越过克拉克落在背后几近无声的电视上，他眼前的超人和电视中的那个依旧是他所不愿看到的同一个，“在正常的沟通开始之前，你们全都选择了更激烈的手段。”

“所以你去见巴里是为了利用所谓的沟通替我道歉？替我挽回？”克拉克放开了布鲁斯的手，转而捏住了布鲁斯的下巴让他重新正视自己：

“还是除了这些之外，又聊了点什么我想不到的？”

布鲁斯没错过克拉克一瞬间的淡笑，那言之凿凿的逼问就如同他的不屑一样毫不隐藏，布鲁斯太清楚，克拉克甚至不需要怀疑就可以推断这场会面大致会聊些什么。这个超人自大到认为自己可以掌控一切才并不在乎这些不至于跨过他底线的小事，他不害怕任何人的反对，也不相信有谁能真正意义上地反对他。

“如果你只是对我去见巴里感到不满，那么抛开这件事本身的其他争吵没有任何意义。”

承认或否认的回答都不具备意义，布鲁斯撇了撇头，克拉克的手指也跟着松开了：

“布鲁斯，我已经给了你足够多的自由。”他抬手轻抚着布鲁斯的脸，语调也变得沉缓，就好像他真的想用哀切的态度从布鲁斯这儿乞求些什么，“这难道换不来你多一点的信任吗？”

“真让我伤心。”没等到布鲁斯回应什么的克拉克放下了手，他绕到布鲁斯的身后，从后拥住了他：

“我不想跟你吵架，布鲁斯，从来都不想，不如我就当今天的事没发生过，以后你也别再去见那些离我而去的人怎么样？”

布鲁斯知道克拉克并不需要他的回答，所以他沉默着，任由从腰后拢向前的手解开了他的浴袍。

“我不需要他们。”克拉克的唇轻轻擦过布鲁斯的后颈，语调也变得哀切，就好像他真的想从布鲁斯这儿乞求些什么，“我只需要你就够了。”

然而超人对他的所有宽容都是他必须抓住的机会，偶尔布鲁斯也分不清自己是否该为此感到悲哀。温热的气息拂过他的耳际，他被从后施加的力量覆压到了最近的桌面上。但他没有反抗，他懂什么时候该提出不至于惹超人不快的质疑，也明白什么时候顺从才能化解两人之间的争端。

“只要你留在我的身边，监督我，及时提醒我就够了。”克拉克的手从浴袍底下撩进去的时候，布鲁斯的背脊微微瑟缩了一下，“我需要你，我只需要你……”

克拉克把布鲁斯的手反剪到背后，对这个男人因内心下意识的想法而紧绷的肌肉和挣扎后又放弃抵抗的表现感到满意。他喜欢这样，他喜欢布鲁斯明明抵触却不得不配合的模样，就像，这个不得不接纳他并根据他的规则来改变的世界一样。


End file.
